Dragon-Man
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Superhero AU: When he was trying to learn more about his parents, Natsu ended up getting bitten by a small red lizard and that little bite ended up changing his life. With powers similar to a dragon, Natsu uses his powers to protect the city from a mutated shark and other villians. Going for a combo of the Spider-Man movies and video games.
1. Tartaros Company

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be something others couldn't? Did you ever got caught up in something by accident and end up changing who you are? What about when you learn your own parents were part of it.

"Ready or not, here I come." A four year old boy with pink hair finished counting and got to seeking in hide and seek. He was looking around for his parents. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He looked around the house to find them until he came across his father's office. The place looked ransacked with a window smashed open and there was a mess through the whole room. The kid looked around and wondered what happened to the place. "Daddy!"

"Natsu?"

"Daddy!" Natsu's father, Ezekiel Dragneel, who looked a lot like him, came running in the office and he couldn't believe what he saw. No longer feeling safe in the house, Ezekiel gathered some papers and packed up with his wife, Nancy. Gathering everything they needed, they drove off to the suburbs of New York City. They've decided to leave Natsu with Ezekiel's closest and trusted friend, Igneel. Natsu didn't understand what was going on, but Igneel tried putting on a brave face for Natsu.

"He still sleeps with a nightlight. He doesn't like crusts on his sandwiches. He also has a big appetite." Nancy said.

"Nancy, we have to go." Ezekiel said. She hated leaving her baby, but knew they had to leave. Ezekiel dropped down and gave his son a strong and firm hug. "Be good, Natsu."

"I want to go with you." Natsu said.

"I'm afraid you can't. Don't be scared. Igneel will take great care of you." Ezekiel said. With that, Ezekiel and Nancy took off in the rainy night. Natsu watched his parents leave and Igneel held him close. Neither of them were aware of it, but that was the last time Natsu ever saw his parents.

….

Thirteen Years Later

Natsu has lived in New York City ever since his parents dropped him off with Igneel. Igneel has become Natsu's official guardian and foster father and soon learned his parents died in a plane crash. He's seventeen now and is in high school and this is how it goes for him. It starts out with a basketball to the head.

"Hahah. Dragneel." Natsu turned to see a punk with piercings and long black hair laughing at him after he threw the ball.

"Morning, Gajeel." Natsu said as he wasn't even going to bother with the punk and just walked off. Natsu was nothing more than just an average normal high school guy that doesn't seemed to get notice that often.

"Hey. It's Natsu, right?" A pretty girl asked him.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"I hear you father is a firefighter."

"Foster father actually." Natsu said.

"Oh! Sorry. Listen, are you doing anything Saturday?" The girl asked. Natsu thought a girl was finally asking him out as he shook his head no. "Great because my boyfriend wants to a firefighter himself. You think you could get your foster father to give him a few tips?" That put his flame out.

"We'll see." Natsu said and just walked off. This seemed like Natsu's everyday life, but he had one thing that he liked going for him. He stepped outside and saw a vision of beauty. A girl with flowing blonde hair studying work. That was something Natsu would enjoy being part of his life.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Natsu heard a crowd of people chanting for something and grouped together. Natsu pushed through the crowd and saw Gajeel holding a kid upside down and tried to get him to eat something disgusting.

"Hey, Dragneel, you got a camera? Take a picture." Gajeel said.

"No. Come on. Put him down, Gajeel." Natsu said.

"Just take the picture." Gajeel said.

"Put him down, Gajeel." Natsu said, but Gajeel still refused to listen. "Put him down….Gajeey!" Now he's done it. Gajeel hates that nickname. Gajeel put the kid down and walked over to Natsu and gave him a right hook to the face and another hit to the gut.

"Come on! Get up, Dragneel!" Gajeel called out. Natsu tried to fight back, but Gajeel was a little stronger and gave him another blow to the head. It was obvious Gajeel was a clear winner in this fight. People cheered for him until the blonde girl walked over to him.

"Gajeel, are we still on for tonight? You still need my tutoring?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. I've got to pass." Gajeel said.

"Then I suggest you forget all this and head on to class." The girl said. He did need the help and just did what the girl said. The bell rang and everyone just left Natsu there. That's what his life like. It was like he was someone that didn't matter. Natsu got up and managed to get to class. "I thought that was a brave thing you did." The girl said and got Natsu's attention.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Brave, but also stupid. Do you need to go see the nurse?" The girl asked, but Natsu shook his head no. "What's your name?"

"You don't know?" Natsu said.

"I do, but you did take a hard hit to the head." The girl said.

"Natsu…..Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy in case you don't know. Heartfilia."

…

Igneel's House

Natsu managed to make it home and saw Igneel in the kitchen and was cooking up a meal.

"Just in time." Igneel said. "I'm making my famous spaghetti." He said and noticed the black eye. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing. Just had a little trip is all." Natsu said.

"Oh please. You don't think I know a right hook when I see one." Igneel said. "Do I need to call someone's parents?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure he's already a big disappointment." Natsu said.

"Have it your way." Igneel said. "Do me a favor and go down to the basement and grab the clean clothes down there." Natsu did just that and headed downstairs. He looked around for the basket and found it. He went down and grabbed it, but when he turned around, he spotted something that caught his eye. A briefcase with 'Dragneel' engraved in gold. Natsu didn't really know what it was and decided to bring it up and ask about it. "I thought I told you to…." Igneel stopped when he saw Natsu with the case. "I forgot I had that."

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he dug around it.

"It belonged to your father." Igneel said. "He asked me to hold it for him."

"Why? It doesn't look like there's anything special." Natsu asked.

"Your father was a serious, but also mysterious man." Igneel said. "I think your mother claimed that was one of the reason's she loved him. In fact, they met because he bought that at the store she worked at. He probably just wanted me to hold it for sentimental reasons." Natsu dug around and pulled out an old newspaper photo. His father was on it, but so was someone else.

"Do you know who that is?" Natsu asked as he showed that photo.

"Must have been someone that worked with him." Igneel said.

"Oh." Natsu said as he sounded a little disappointed and Igneel could see it.

"I know you have tons of unanswered questions about your parents and you deserve to know." Igneel said. "The man in the photo is named Terrance Torafuzar. He was your father's partner and close friend. Maybe he can help you. He works at Tartaros Company, the jade black building. Why don't you hold on to that?"

"Thanks." Natsu said as he took the case. Natsu took the case up to his room to learn more about his father, but all that seemed to be in there was normal office supplies. Natsu still didn't understand why his father would leave the case here until Natsu saw part of the inside was coming off. Natsu peeled it off and out came some paperwork. It held a bunch of equations and numbers that Natsu didn't understand what they meant. He did spot something that caught his attention. An equation circled and labeled "Neo Genetics Equation" and had what looked like two don't marks. Natsu didn't understand any of this, but he did know one thing. If he wanted answers, he needed to speak with this Terrance Torafuzar.

…

Tartaros Company

The Tartaros Company was a science building that worked on human genetics. They claim all their research and study was to make human civilization better. Natsu only came here for one reason and that was to find this Dr. Torafuzar. Natsu went inside and went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to Dr. Torafuzar." Natsu said.

"Very well. You'll find your name to the left." The receptionist said and Natsu didn't understand. "You are here for the internship, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said. He couldn't afford to get thrown out so he had to fake an internship. He looked around for a nametag he could use and grabbed the first one he could.

"Okay Mr…..Carlos Gunzales. You're all set to go." The receptionist said.

"Gracias." Natsu said and headed up. Natsu needed answers about his parents so he can learn why they left him with Igneel all those years ago. This was the first step, but this would also be his first step to his own destiny.


	2. Lizard Bite

Natsu managed to get into the Tartaros Company building. He might have to pose as an intern, but he needs to talk to this Dr. Torafuzar. He rode up the escalator and found the group of interns that were actually here for the internship. He thought this would be simple until he saw who would be leading the group.

"Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm an actual intern here." Since someone he knew was here, Natsu tried to stay out of sight. "I'll be guiding you through this building so you'll know what you're in for. Simply follow the rules, go where I tell you to go, and…." "Please, you got it wrong." All of them looked down at the base floor and saw security forcing him to leave.

"I'm Carlos Gunzales. Im here for the internship. Please, just let me explain." All of them watched him be taken away.

"I guess you got the idea if you don't follow the rules." Lucy said. "So stay together and follow me." She led the group through the building and Natsu tried his best to stay out of sight. Their first stop was a laboratory. "Here's where we work on biological, mechanical, and chemical studies. Allow me to introduce to you my mentor: Dr. Terrance Torafuzar." A fellow scientist stepped out with him having short blonde hair and appeared to be in his forties.

"Thank you. Lucy." Torafuzar said. "Welcome all. As you all know, my specialty is the biological study of animals. My personal favorite would be of the shark-species. I'm hoping to find a way to benefit humanity and I've been studying animals to do it. Does anyone know how that might be?"

"A study of the animal species?" One intern asked.

"Not exactly. Perhaps no one studied up before coming here." Torafuzar said.

"Cross species genetics." Natsu said for he only knew that from his father's papers. So much for avoiding attention. All of them turned to him and when Lucy saw him, she looked around for his name on the list. "Were you planning on combining the species of animals with that of humans?"

"Why….yes. Exactly." Torafuzar said as he spoke up. "By adapting the abilities of other animals, I believe we can better humanity and truly be unified with the world. Where are you from?"

"He goes to the same school as me." Lucy said before Natsu could speak.

"I see. Perhaps you're an inspiration." Torafuzar said. "I'll leave you to tour around. Enjoy your stay." He left the group to attend to his own matters, but Natsu wasn't going to let him go easily.

"Here." Lucy said as she brought up a hologram of a tree with many different species. "If you look at this hologram, you can get an idea of what we're studying here." While all the interns were distracted, Natsu tried to go after the doctor. "Hey!" Lucy grabbed his arm and stopped him from going anywhere.

"Hey!" Natsu said as he tried to play it cool.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to follow me?" Lucy said.

"No. No." Natsu said. "I didn't even know you were working here. Look, I just need to talk to Dr. Torafuzar about something."

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"It's personal." Natsu said.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't just let you bother him." Lucy said. "Stay with the group and don't get me in trouble." Natsu acted like he understood and followed Lucy and the group. When they weren't looking, Natsu went off in the different direction. Natsu went around to try and find where Dr. Torafuzar went. As he looked around, he noticed a door that had the same two symbols from his father's papers. Natsu saw someone coming out and managed to slip in through the door before it closed.

"Let's see what's behind door number one." Natsu said. He had a look around and saw it was a bunch of tiny red lizards all around on revolving panels. Natsu figured this was part of the cross species genetics he's been hearing about. It looked like something was being harnessed from them. Natsu touched just one panel and it caused the whole system to shut down and some of the red lizards fell on Natsu. Natsu tried to shake them off and got the heck out of there.

….

Torafuzar

The doctor was in his own office, but upon his entry, someone was in there waiting for him. He was asking for a progress report.

"I tried many simulations, but nothing." Torafuzar said.

"That's not good. Our CEO is not pleased with the progress you've made so far. You're just letting all the funding go down the drain."

"I'm close, I know I am. There's just one piece that I'm missing." Torafuzar said.

"You better find that piece and soon. We hate to see a brilliant scientist such as yourself go." The business man left with Torafuzar feeling a whole lot of pressure being placed on him.

….

Natsu

After Natsu left the room, he went back to the group. However, Lucy noticed that Natsu slipped away and she was not happy with him. She marched right up to him and he felt trouble.

"Give me that." Lucy said as she took the nametag. Nothing went like how Natsu thought it would. What he didn't know was that there was still one lizard on him. It crawled up to the back of his neck and gave him a small bite.

"Ow." Natsu said and whacked it off. Natsu felt a warm spot right where he was bitten, but he decided to just ignore it and leave the place since his little mission ended in failure.

…

The Subway

Natsu decided to take the subway home. While he was resting, a guy tried putting a beer bottle on his head, but Natsu woke right up and jumped into action. It was like his senses were heighten.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" He looked and saw the beer on his head spilled all over a guy that did not look friendly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Natsu said.

"Just like I don't mean to do this." The guy tried to hit him, but Natsu easily caught his arm and was able to hold it back. Natsu was never that strong before. He pushed the guy back, but all it did was make the guy angrier. Natsu backed up as the guy came at him again. Natsu backed into a pole, but he broke it right off and it hit in between the legs and accidently hit the guy in the head. Natsu had no idea where this strength was coming from and he was never like this before.

…

Igneel's House

It was late at night and Igneel stayed up waiting for him. He heard the door open up and saw Natsu come back home.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Igneel said sounding like a worried parent.

"Sorry. I didn't know how late it was." Natsu said. Igneel was about to give him a parent lecture, but he noticed something was off.

"Are you feeling okay? You're all sweaty." Igneel said as he felt Natsu's face. "You also feel a little warm."

"I think I just need some sleep….and food." Natsu said. He went over to the fridge and actually had a craving for spicy stuff such as hot sauce and peppers.

"Natsu, are you sure you're okay?" Igneel asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he took the food upstairs. Natsu went up his room and ate it all down. Natsu didn't understand it. He got incredibly strong, he's craving spicy food, and he also feels something up with his back. Natsu also felt the spot where he got bitten and wondered if one of those lizards had something to do with it.

…

The Next Morning

Natsu's alarm clock went off and when he smashed his hand on it, his entire clock broke off. Natsu went to the bathroom to try and get himself fixed up. He tried squeezing the toothpaste, but it splattered all over the mirror. He tried turning on the water, but he ended up breaking the sink and water was spraying everywhere. He tried to fix things up, but all he did was make a mess in the bathroom. He reached for the broken piece and screwed it back on and got out of the bathroom.

"What's happening to me?" Natsu said as he stared at his hands. He needed to figure out what was going on and there was only one person that could help him.

…..

Torafuzar

Natsu looked up his address and went to Torafuzar's home. The doctor opened up the door and saw him.

"Hi. I'm not sure if you know me." Natsu said.

"You're the intern from the other day." Torafuzar said. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for your questions at the moment." He was about to close the door when…..

"I'm Ezekiel Dragneel's son." Natsu said. Upon hearing that name, everything cleared up as he got a good look at him.

"Natsu?" Torafuzar said. He let Natsu in and served him some tea. "Yes. I was good friends with your father and we were partners. I was quite sad to hear about his passing."

"So what did you and my Dad work on?" Natsu asked.

"Just as you said before. We worked on cross species genetics." Torafuzar said. "I focused on the great strength and swimming capabilities of the shark. For a scientist, your father was an optimistic and tried the dragon. He used the draco lizard with the ability to extend wings and other lizard features."

"So did you ever finish it?" Natsu asked.

"We were on the verge of it." Torafuzar said. "Your father was able to come up with some equation that could have solved it all. However, he ran off and the accident happened before he could share anything with me. I never figured out why."

"An equation?" Natsu said and pulled out a piece of paper. "You mean like this one?" Natsu made a copy of the equation he saw earlier and showed it to the scientist. Torafuzar was amazed at this and this could have been the answer he was looking for.

"How did you come across this?" Torafuzar said.

"Sorry, but I don't think I should tell you that." Natsu said. He might be getting somewhere, but he needs to work on the trust with this guy.

"Natsu, how would you like to come and help me with my research?" Torafuzar asked.


	3. Firepower

Things were starting to look strangely with Natsu after the lizard bit him, but at least he's getting somewhere with Dr. Torafuzar. Gym practice was going on as Gajeel and a few others were playing around of basketball while a girl was working on painting a poster.

"Nothing, but net!" Gajeel shouted as he tossed the ball into the net, but it bounced off the backboard and bounced over to the girl. It knocked over the paint and ruined her poster and Gajeel found it amusing.

"You did that on purpose, Gajeel!" The girl complained. Natsu walked over and grabbed the ball.

"Dragneel, give it here." Gajeel said, but Natsu decided to get a little payback at Gajeel.

"Come on. Try to take it." Natsu said as he held out the ball. Gajeel found this a little amusing. He tried to swipe the ball, but Natsu tossed it up and away. Gajeel tried again, but Natsu did it again. "Is that it?" Gajeel kept trying to take the ball, but Natsu used his newfound agility and strength to keep the ball away.

"Okay, no more playing." Gajeel said as he got serious and tried to steal it, but Natsu was able to jump over him and go for a slam dunk. No one thought Natsu could get air like that. Natsu slammed the ball through the hoop, but it completely shattered the glass backboard.

"Oh snap." Natsu said as he was thinking he might have overdone it. Because of his stunt, Natsu was called to the principal's office and Igneel had to come in. Luckily, he was let off with a warning, but Igneel was not happy with him. "I don't know how it happened. The backboard just smashed."

"I don't care about that right now." Igneel said. "Did you really humiliate that boy? Is he the one you were telling me about?"

"Yeah." Natsu said with some nervousness.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Igneel said, but he sounded more disappointed in Natsu and he could see Natsu felt bad about it. "Well, because of this stunt, I have to change shifts at work so I'll be out late. So you better be home by the time I get home. Clear?"

"Yeah." Natsu said. Igneel looked behind him and saw someone he knew.

"She looks familiar." Igneel said. Natsu turned around and saw Lucy as she tried to avoid eye-contact with them. "I see you staring at a picture of her before. Hey! He stares at your picture. I'm his parole officer." He said just to embarrass Natsu. "Be home by the time I am." Igneel left Natsu alone and so he could talk to Lucy.

"My foster father." Natsu laughed. "He's always coming up with ways to embarrass me."

"So you don't stare at a picture of me?" Lucy said.

"Only at the…the….yearbook. I glimpsed through it sometimes and….and…and your picture is in it." Natsu said.

"So did you get expelled?" Lucy asked.

"No. I was let off with a warning." Natsu said. The conversation seemed awkward and neither really knew what to say. "Hey! I was wondering….if you like to…or we could…." He tried asking her out, but he just can't seem to find the words.

"If you're asking if we could hang out, we could." Lucy said and that lifted his spirits. "I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Great!" Natsu said. Both of them seemed to have hit it off and Natsu was happy about that. As he watched Lucy walk, he felt like things were finally starting to go his way as he skipped right out of the hall.

…..

Natsu

Natsu was so happy that things were finally starting to go upright for him. He went out on his own after school at a warehouse and let all his extra energy out. He swung around on chains and poles and was starting to get the hang of his new strength. He also felt something was going with his back and when he focused on the muscles on his back, wings ripped through his shirts and were a part of him now.

"No way!" Natsu said as he couldn't believe he actually had wings. He flapped them around and was careful as he jumped, but using his wings were as simple as using any muscle on his body. Almost like an extra set of arms to bend around on his back. He flew around and found all that was happening with him unbelievable. "WWWWWOOOOOO!"

…

Tartaros Company

Natsu decided to take up on Dr. Torafuzar's offer and help with his experiment. The closer he got with people close to his parents, the closer he might get to the answers he was looking for.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me, Natsu." Torafuzar said.

"No problem. So how are we going at this? Do we inject the serum in something?" Natsu asked.

"One step at a time." Torafuzar said. "With this new equation you gave me, we have to find the right formula that works. First, we have a computer simulation." He activated a holographic interactor for them to test the experiment. The first to come up was DNA with a showing of a mouse and a shark. "We'll start with combining the DNA of a mouse with a shark."

"What do I do?" Natsu asked.

"Input the equation." Torafuzar said. A holographic keyboard appeared and Natsu was able to type in the equation. "Now put it in through the mouse's side." The equation was placed in a small yellow ball and dragged it over. It went inside the mouse.

"Pending….Pending….Pending…." The computer was going through all the formulas with the new equation to find a success. "Match made. Circulatory system, clear. Vitals, clear. Respiratory system, clear."

"Thank you." Torafuzar said. "It's a perfect sync with no harm to the new host. This could revolutionize the world." When they got a match, they created a serum for them to test.

"So how do we test this?" Natsu asked.

"I guess you didn't inherit your father's science brain. We'll inject some in this little guy." Torafuzar said. He reached in a cage and grabbed a white mouse for Natsu to hold. "Careful. I don't want to stick you by mistake." Natsu held out the mouse and Torafuzar was able to inject some of the serum in the little mouse. "There. Now all we have to do is sit back and wait for the results."

"Let's hope for the best I suppose." Natsu said. If this serum works with sharks, Natsu figured this could help him learn more about his powers as well and find a way to really use them.

…..

Natsu

It was starting to get late and Natsu didn't want to be in more trouble than he is already in with Igneel. It was getting dark and Natsu managed to make it home. He looked around and didn't see Igneel.

"Phew." Natsu sighed. "Looks like I dodged a bullet." Natsu reached for the remote and turned on the T.V. with it coming right on the news.

"We now take you live to an uncontrollable fire at a local apartment building." The news lady said. "The fire is growing intense and there are still a few people trapped inside. Captain Jude Heartfilia of the Police Department is helping out civilians, but those who are trapped are being rescued by Firefighter Igneel, but the building's structure is becoming dangerously unstable."

"No." Natsu said. He already lost one father. He can't lose another.

…

The Apartment

The fire was growing out of control on an apartment building. The fire department is doing their best, but it does not seem to be enough.

"Close off the entire area. Make sure no one gets through until that entire fire is out." Jude said. Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father and the head of the police department. With such a crisis, he was doing what he can to prevent people from getting hurt. As for Natsu, he was able to arrive to the sight of the fire and there was no sign of Igneel.

"Is the firefighter named Igneel still inside?" Natsu asked a random person.

"I think so and it doesn't look good." Natsu can't lose another father. He had to do something to help him, but he knew there was no way he was going to get through these people. Natsu went around the back to try and find another way in.

….

Igneel

"Come on. This way." Igneel said as he was guiding the few remaining people out of the fire, but he was running out of time. The place sounded like it was going to come down any moment. Igneel heard something broke off and when he looked up, a piece of ruble landed on his back and broke his oxygen tank. Igneel had no choice, but to ditch it and it was already getting hard for him to breath.

…

Natsu

Natsu looked around and there was no other way for him to get in. He didn't even know which floor he was on, but he needed to act now. Natsu climbed up the building next door and knew there was only one way for him to get in. Natsu took off his top and grew his wings.

"Here goes nothing." Natsu said. He ran right to the edge and jumped. He used his wings to give him a boost and smashed right through and got inside. "Hello?! Igneel?! Anyone?! Can anyone here me?!" He looked around to try and find him or anyone and get them out before the building collapses.

"Over here." Natsu could hear someone and was lucky he got the right floor. He moved through the flames and found the last of the people and Igneel was with them out in the hall, but were barely conscious.

"I'm going to get you all out of here." Natsu said. Natsu didn't see a way around the flames, but needed to do something. He took deep breaths to try and stay calm, but that's when he realized something. He could breathe normally and the flames were drawn to his breath. Natsu got the crazy idea to take a deep breath and all the flames around were being drawn inside his mouth and it didn't even hurt him. With the flames clear, Natsu was able to reach Igneel and the others. "Just hang in there." Natsu looked for a way to get out, but it wasn't looking good. It also didn't help that he felt something in his throat and stomach. When he let out a little belch, some fire came out. "Wait." Natsu decided to test something out as he aimed for the wall. He took a deep breath and roared as fire came right out and it burst through the wall for an opening. "Here we go!" Natsu gathered all of them and ran right out. He jumped through the opening and used his wings to land gently and placed everyone down. So many people saw what just happened and they couldn't believe there was someone with wings there, but they couldn't see his face.

"Hold it right there." Jude said as he wanted to get a look at who or what that was, but Natsu didn't think he should stick around any longer. He knew Igneel was still alive and made a fly for it leaving everyone to wonder who he was.

…..

Igneel's House

Once Igneel recovered, he was able to head straight home and thought Natsu was already there.

"Natsu?!" Igneel called out.

"Up here." Natsu said upstairs and was wearing a robe. "I just got out of the shower. Are you okay? I heard about the fire."

"Yeah…..thankfully." Igneel said. "Sorry. I came home later than I thought. I was trying to help these people out of the fire, but I thought I was done for. Then, people claim this man with wings saved me, but no one saw his face."

"Wow!" Natsu said as he pretended to be amazed.

"Yeah. Looks like we have a local superhero now." Igneel joked, but Natsu took that serious and it all became clear to him. He had incredible strength, can grow wings, and has literal and incredible firepower. If it weren't for him, Igneel and a few others could have lost their lives. That was when Natsu realized what he can really use these powers for.


	4. New Hero of New York

"Give me your purse." A thug said as he had a poor woman in an alleyway and had her trapped. He grabbed her purse, but someone jumped down and grabbed a hold of him. He kneed the thug in the gut and tossed him into the wall and had him drop the purse. The woman tried to see who it was, but he wore a mask and made a run for it. That person was Natsu for he knows what to use his powers for.

…

The Next Day

Natsu knew that if he was going to use his powers effectively, he needed to train them and become better with them. He was at the top of a skyscraper and breathed out puffs of fire with his knew fire breath. He could use it as like fireballs or like a flamethrower.

"Time for some real fun." Natsu said as he ran over to the edge of the building and removed his shirt so he could use his wings. He carefully moved to the edge and looked down and saw the drop was over a thousand feet, but needs to be able to use his wings at high altitudes. Natsu leaned his body forward and made the drop. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he unfolded his wings and caught wind with them as he was flying through the air. "AWESOME!"

…

Police Station

Natsu was using his powers and catching any criminal he could, but Jude didn't seem happy about his latest actions.

"Do we have a description to who he is?" Jude asked as he and a fellow officer walked through the department and were heading for the doors.

"No. He wears a mask."

"A mask?" Jude said.

"Yes. People are saying this is a vigilante or a real superhero."

"He's no vigilante or hero. He's an anarchist. He's just interfering with police work." Jude said.

"Help!" They saw a criminal dropped down and the police got a hold of him. "Arrest me. Just keep me away from him." Jude and other civilians looked up into the air and watched as Natsu flew off. Many were amazed by him, but Jude was not.

…

Natsu's Room

While the mask was good and all, if Natsu was really going to act like a real superhero. He needs the costume to. He did some research to try and help him make a costume.

"Spandex. Leather. Thread." Natsu said as he searched around for costume material. He looked online and found what he could to help him create his costume and it was soon finished. Natsu's new costume was a ruby red-like full body costume with removable patches on his back so he can use his wings and a dragon face mask. He was the newest hero of New York.

…

A Thief

Another common thief used night to keep cover. He was able to move through a locked car and managed to get the door open. He got right in the driver's side, but didn't someone was in the back.

"You know, if you're going to steal a car, you shouldn't hang around a parking lot." Natsu said and got the thief's attention.

"Who are you? Are you a cop?" The thief asked.

"Really" Natsu said. "You think I'm a cop? How many cops do you know dress like this?" The thief got right out of the car and turned to fight the guy, but Natsu already got out of the car and didn't see him.

"Where'd he go?"

"Here!" Natsu said as he flew down and landed on the thief's shoulders and twisted his body and tossed him to the ground. The thief got out and pulled out a knife.

"Just let me go." The thief said.

"That knife? No. Not a knife." Natsu said as he acted scared and dropped down to his knees. He faked him out as he shot a fireball from his mouth and hit the knife causing it to heat up and the thief to drop it. "Here we go." Natsu kicked him right in the gut and slid kicked his legs for him to fall. Natsu grabbed him by the arm and tossed him to the wall. "So are you ready to go to jail?" Natsu heard police sirens and saw one cop was arriving. "Boys in blue. Bout time."

"Freeze." The cop said.

"I don't think he's going anywhere." Natsu said.

"Freeze, you in the tights." The cop said.

"What?" Natsu said as he held his arms up.

"Who are you?" The cop said.

"Does no one understand what the point of the mask is for?" Natsu said as he started moving.

"I said freeze." The cop said and he fired, but Natsu was able to flip over him and avoid the bullets. Natsu grabbed the gun and threw it away.

"I did almost your entire job for you and this is how you thank me? Nice." Natsu said. He heard sirens go off and saw more cops arriving. "I should go." He said as he made a run for it. The police went after him and Natsu ran out to the streets. Natsu jumped from one car to the next to try and lose the cops. There was only one way Natsu was going to get out of here. Natsu unfolded his wings and his patches have worked. He started flapping his wings and was starting to lose the cops. "I'm flying here. I'm flying here." He joked as he flew around and was successful on losing the cops. No one could believe the guy could actually fly. Jude Heartfilia saw the progress and was not impressed.

"Fifteen of New York's most wanted against one guy in a Halloween costume and none of our men did any better?" Jude said as he was not happy with his men or this mysterious powered guy at all.

…

Igneel's House

It was the middle of the night and Natsu had to be careful. He tried to sneak back in the house, but Igneel was still up and waiting for him and he didn't look happy.

"You don't have to wait up for me." Natsu said.

"Yes I do. Where have you been?" Igneel said. Natsu refused to answer and Igneel was getting disappointed. "Natsu, I promised your father I would take care of you. I understand you must have secrets, but understand that they also have consequences." Natsu hated that he had to lie to Igneel to keep the secret,, but he knows the rules of being a superhero.

…

The Next Day

The bell went off and school ended for the day again. Natsu was walking down the hall and Lucy was able to catch up to him.

"Hey." Lucy said. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little beat."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Natsu said. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would actually like to have dinner with me and my parents. We're having salmon." Lucy said.

"You're inviting me to dinner? How come?" Natsu asked.

"Well….we've been coming across each other lately and….you seem a little interesting." Lucy said and Natsu was liking where this was going. "So what do you say?"

"Sure." Natsu said.

"Great." Lucy said as she took out a piece of paper and handed it to him with her address on it. "It's at seven."

"I'll be there." Natsu said as he took the paper. Natsu was really happy to finally get a girl to ask him to join her in dinner and Lucy seemed happy about it too.

…

Tartaros Company

"As you can see, the test on the mouse is a success." Dr. Torafuzar said. The same employee from before came by for another progress report. Torafuzar was showing the results from his shark serum on the mouse.

"That is good, but what about human subjects?" The employee asked.

"Are you mad? It's nowhere near ready for human test subjects." Torafuzar said.

"You might have made progress, but not fast enough. We don't like that." The employee said. "You're fired, Torafuzar. You progress too slowly." Torafuzar can't believe his life's work is destroyed like that. The employee grabbed a hold of the serum. "Perhaps we can pass it as a flu shot to test it." He took the sample with him and Torafuzar can't believe this is happening. They wanted a human test? They're going to get it. He grabbed an injector with the serum in it and shot his own arm with it.

…

Lucy's Apartment

Lucy was in her room and working on her computer. Natsu used his abilities to fly up to her window. He tapped on the window and got her attention. Lucy walked over and opened it up.

"How did you get up here?" Lucy asked.

"Fire escape." Natsu said as he let himself in.

"Why didn't you use the front door?" Lucy asked, but Natsu acted fast to change the subject as he reached for his backpack.

"I brought these." Natsu said as pulled out some flowers, but they were all torn up. "They were nice."

"They still are." Lucy said as she tried being optimistic.

"I'm keeping these." Natsu said out of shame.

…

Dr. Torafuzar

Torafuzar acted fast as he did multiple tests on himself to see if the serum really worked on him and it seemed to be a success.

"I won't let it all be ruined." Torafuzar said and hurried over to the outside. Torafuzar called out for a taxi, but there was something that was starting to come over him. "Take the Brooklyn Bridge. I'll tell you where to go from there." He said, but he looked all sweaty and sick and it looked like gills were growing.

"Are you all right?" The driver asked.

"Drive!" Torafuzar said with his voice sounding rough. The serum was having a faster effect on humans than he thought.

…

Lucy's Apartment

Natsu joined Lucy and her parents, Jude and Layla, for dinner and they were having fish like she said. The problem was that Natsu didn't know how to eat it.

"Are you okay?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Natsu said.

"So Jude, have you figured anything out about that winged man?" Layla asked.

"Not yet, but I'll catch him eventually." Jude said. "He might seem dangerous, but my men and I will catch him."

"Excuse me?" Natsu asked. "You think that guy is dangerous? I heard how he caught some criminals and most people thought he was….helping out."

"Well, most people are wrong." Jude said. "If I wanted those thieves off the streets, they would be."

"So why wasn't he?" Natsu asked. Lucy held back a smirk, but she saw this was causing trouble.

"I was actually planning a sting operation." Jude said. "I was going to use one of those thieves to lead to an entire group of them and he got in the way.

"Well, obviously he didn't know about it. He was just trying to help." Natsu said.

"Trying to help?" Jude questioned.

"Yeah. I heard about that guy." Natsu said. "I just think he's trying to help out. Catch the crooks the cops haven't. I think he's just trying to protect people and help them."

"We haven't catch? Trying to help?" Jude said. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Dragneel. I hold a badge, I stand for law and order, something this guy doesn't. He wears a mask and does things his way like he's above the law, an outlaw. He's just causing problems. He might look like a hero, but he's not. He's not protecting people."

"Natsu, why don't we get some air?" Lucy said.

"Good idea." Natsu said since he wasn't going to hear himself being badmouthed. Natsu went up to the roof with Lucy to try and blow off some steam.

"Sorry about that." Lucy asked.

"Yeah. What was his problem?" Natsu asked. "I'm not trying to sound disrespectful, but he's wrong about that."

"My Dad is just stubborn and takes great pride in his job." Lucy said. "Personally, I think he's just jealous this guy is doing his job better." Lucy looked and saw Natsu was acting nervous and stressed out about something. "What's wrong?"

"I've got to show you something." Natsu said as he reached for the back of his shirt, but Lucy got the wrong idea.

"Oh! Look, Natsu, I…." Lucy was about to walk away, but Natsu grew his wings and cut her off and she couldn't believe it. "Oh my gosh! You're…..you're…."

"Oh just be quiet." Natsu said as he took a big leap and kissed her. He folded his wings backed in and Lucy was starting to lean into it.

"Lucy!" Layla called out. She made it there, but interrupted the moment and saw what she did. "Sorry. Lucy, you're father wants you back inside."

"Okay." Lucy said as Layla went back down. They were about to follow, but Natsu heard sirens go off and knew that meant trouble. When Lucy turned to talk to him, she saw he was already gone and flew off. "Oh I'm in so much trouble."


	5. A Hero's Name

Dr. Torafuzar was on his way to meet up with the employee from before for he tested the serum on himself. It might have given extraordinary results, but it seems to be having some sort of drawback. However, something happened for the back of the taxi he was in was torn open from the inside. As for the employee, who took part of his serum with him, he ended up getting caught in traffic at the Brooklyn Bridge. He was planning to do his own human experiments and pass the serum as a flu shot for innocent people.

"Please see if you can find the hold up." He asked and his driver stepped out. He was just relaxed in his limo and waited for it to clear out. He relaxed, but he felt everything shook for a moment.

"What was that?" He asked and felt the shaking continued like something big was taking steps. He looked outside and saw people were running for their lives.

"Get out!"

"Save yourself!" He was wondering what could be going on, but he saw something large. He was actually scared to go out there. He got frighten when a blade-like fin came through the car's roof and tore it open. The creature responsible for all of it looked like some sort of human shark with a massive build. Meanwhile, Natsu was on the scene as he was flying over to the bridge with him in uniform. He landed down near the top of the bridge and saw what was going on.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Natsu questioned as he placed his mask on. The shark creature lifted the car with the man inside and tossed it over the bridge with it falling to the river below. "Incoming!" Natsu dived down like a falcon and was able to get under the car and catch it. "Going up." He used his strength and flew the car back to the bridge.

"What's going on? Who are you?" The employee asked.

"I'm the guy saving your butt." Natsu said as he placed the car down. "Thank you for wearing your seatbelt, but get out and starting running for your life." The man did what he was told and ran out of there with him forgetting the serum.

"Don't get in my way!" The creature roared.

"Bring it on tough guy. You have the privilege of being the first supervillain I take down." Natsu said as he charged right at him with his wings. He tried tackling him and slamming some kicks against him, but it seemed like he injured himself rather than the creature. "Damn! What are you made out of? Your body is like steel." The creature slammed i's fist against Natsu and slammed him against the ground. He lifted Natsu back up and gave him a powerful fist that sent him flying into another car. "No one told me hero work would be so painful." He groaned as he got up. The shark was about to attack him again, but Natsu breathed out fire and kept the shark from attacking him again

"Help!" A man called out that Natsu turned to him. "Someone help! My kid is trapped!" Natsu turned back to the shark, but it was escaping. The reason it was leaving is because he was starting to revert back to its normal form. "Help!" Natsu knew what he needed to do as he went to help that kid.

"Where is he?" Natsu asked. The man pointed to a black car down the bridge that was trapped by a few others. Natsu hurried over to the car before anything happens.

"Dad! Help! Help me!" The kid called out. Natsu was able to reach the car and smashed one of the windows open.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Help!" The kid called out as he was scared.

"No. It's okay." Natsu said. "I'm only going to help you. It's going to be okay." Natsu reached inside and undid the kid's seat. "Come on. Let's get you out of here. It will be okay." Natsu tried to help the kid out of the car, but he wasn't aware that one of the cars was leaking gas. "Here we go." He reached out and pulled the kid through the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The kid said. Before Natsu could return the kid, he felt something was wrong. He turned behind him and saw one of the cars exploded and the flames and the explosion was heading towards them. Natsu kept the kid behind him and inhaled. He absorbed all the fire in his mouth and those who were watching couldn't believe he was eating fire to the last spark. "That was a nice meal." He lifted the kid up and handed him over the joyful father. The father grabbed a hold of his sun and was so glad he wasn't hurt.

"Oh my son!" The father said. Seeing such a moment like that made Natsu think of his own father and wondered if he would be proud of what he just did. After all, it was his research that created Natsu's powers. The father turned to Natsu. "Who are you?" The last part Natsu needed of being hero was a name.

"Dragon-Man." Natsu said. He unfolded his wings and flew off with everyone thinking what a hero he was. As Natsu flew off, he failed to notice that a jet-black drone was over the bridge and it seemed to have been monitoring him.

…..

Torafuzar

That shark creature went underground and in the sewers to keep himself hidden. He was starting to revert back to Dr. Torafuzar. He went back to his normal form and was breathing hard for such a transformation. Looks like Natsu just faced his real villain and it was someone he could trust.

….

The Next Day

Natsu went to talk to Lucy about what happened and how he was able to get his powers. Both of them were sitting on the stands of the football field and Lucy couldn't believe what happened.

"Wow. That's so hard to believe." Lucy said. "So a little red lizard bit you and now you have dragon-like powers?"

"Yep. That basically sums it all up." Natsu said. "I guess I ended up being what that company is looking for."

"Wow!" Lucy said as she tried to let it all sink in. "What about that thing on the bridge? What was it exactly?"

"I'm not sure." Natsu said. "Whatever it is, I've got to find it and stop it. If I don't so many people are going to end up getting hurt."

"But that's not your job." Lucy said as she was afraid Natsu could end up getting killed.

"I have to." Natsu said. "I have these powers. I should use them to do something. If I hadn't done something, those people on the bridge could have been killed. I need to do this." Lucy thought it was very brave of him to put his life on the line like that. There was also something she needed to talk about.

"Um…about that kiss….." Lucy said not really sure what to say.

"Right." Natsu said. He wasn't even thinking when he did it. He just went for it to try and impress her.

"I was actually…..nice." Lucy said with her face blushing.

"Really?!" Natsu said as he was really excited to hear that. The two of them had a moment and it ended up being ruined with a football hitting Natsu in the head.

"Sorry! Throw it back." Natsu just threw the ball back, but wasn't watching his strength as he tossed it into the scoreboard and damaged it. He still needs time to work on his powers. Mostly when dealing with things like that shark and other villains that might come.

…

"So let me get this straight? You're just giving us special equipment for us to use however we like?" A green-haired woman asked. Inside a secret lab, two women were given a task.

"That's correct, Miss Kyoka Slavmin. I want you and Miss Seilah Chill to have this equipment." A robotic voice said. Someone was talking to the two, but he could not be seen and is keeping his identity a secret. He showed a computer screen showing the data of the equipment. "The claws and the suit shall tap into the pain receptors of the human body and fill the person with unimaginable pain and also all you to produce energy to hold them down. The headband conjures telekinetic energy and allows one to move objects and even people with just a thought. All of it will be yours seeing as you two have quite the criminal record."

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand." Seilah said. "Why would you give use technology that would give us such great power?"

"As a symbol that I wish to form a business relationship." The voice said. "Of course, there's nothing free in this world. Everything comes at some form of a price. The Shark tried taking him on, but he is not under our control and I do not know what he intends to do."

"What do you need us to do?" Kyoka asked.

"The equipment is yours to do with as you please. There is just one thing I ask in return." The voice said and showed a picture of their target. "Bring me this new hero called Dragon-Man." A hero is making a name for himself, but it seems like its attracting more trouble than he thought.


	6. Pain of Enslavement

After his encounter against Shark, Natsu got to work on tracking him down and stopping him before he can really do any more damage. Natsu flew around the city and tried looking in the sky.

"Come on. How hard can it be to find a three-hundred pound shark that walks on legs?" Natsu said. "Then again, this is New York City. There's probably a ton of weird stuff out there." Natsu flew around the city, but he stopped when he heard some sort of alarm going off. He looked down and saw an explosion go off from the bank. "What's going on down there?"

"I love these new toys." One woman stepped out. She was wearing a purple revealing one piece with white feathers coming out of it around her head, arms, and legs. She also wore black boots with a white headpiece and her hair in a long ponytail and long, sharp claws. That was Kyoka.

"I must admit that these new powers are exhilarating." The other woman had a beige-color leopard-print kimono that was a little revealing and had thigh-high socks with a metal band around her head that looked like she had a third eye.

"And look who just showed up." Kyoka said. Both of them looked up and saw Dargon-Man fly down to them.

"Whoa! Who the hell are the two of you and just what do you think you're doing?" Dragon-Man said.

"You go on ahead, Seilah." Kyoka said. "Take the money and hide. I'll take care of this guy."

"Very well." Seilah said. She used the power in her band and was able to lift sacks of money in the air. The police tried to stop her, but Seilah wasn't concerned about that. "Move out of the way." She held out her hand and pushed all the cops and the cars out of the way as she escaped.

"Hold it!" Natsu said as he was going to go after her, but Kyoka used her claws and formed energy from the nails and they were able to coil around Natsu. "What is this?"

"Something awesome!" Kyoka said as she threw him into a wall.

"Great." Natsu groaned. "A mutant shark was bad enough, but now this?"

"Come, Dragon-Man." Kyoka said as she ran near the entrance of the subway. "You better hurry. I might test my new toys on all the innocent people down in the subway.

"Damn. I'll have to let that other one go." Natsu said. "I can't let whoever she is hurt anyone down there." Natsu unfolded his wings and flew after Kyoka before she could do any harm.

"Get up." One of the police officers said. "Dragon-Man just went under the subway. Captain Heartfilia wants him apprehended." Despite the heroic actions Natsu has done, the police think he's a threat that must be stopped.

…..

The Subway

Kyoka jumped the turnstile and the security guards that were already down there spotted her and already needed to apprehend her.

"Hold it right there." The guard said as he and a few ran towards her.

"I rather not." Kyoka said as she slashed at her claws and unleashed some energy from them. The guards got hit and the pain was unbearable for them to stay up. Kyoka loved what she did to them.

"Did anyone told you to get a manicure?" Natsu said as he flew in. "Long fingernails are not in."

"I actually like my nails. They hold quite a 'scratch'." Kyoka said as she unleashed more of that energy at Natsu. He tried to block it, but he could barely tolerate the pain that was shocking through his entire body wherever the energy touched him. Natsu dropped down, but tried to tolerate the pain.

"What did you do?" Natsu asked.

"Amazing, right?" Kyoka asked. "From what I could understand about these claws, they release an energy that effect the pain receptors of the body and places them on overdrive. The pain is unimaginable. I can only imagine what to do with that kind of torture. I could have people become my slaves by forcing them to submit. I'm Enslavea now!"

"Enslavea? You couldn't come up with something better?" Natsu said. Kyoka, getting annoyed with him, jumped over to him and tried to slash at him, but Natsu rolled out of the way. He tried to kick her, but Kyoka grabbed his leg and tossed him over to the side.

"Freeze!" They both looked to the entrance and saw police officers aiming at both of them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Natsu said. "Why are you aiming those at me? Also, watch it. She's not natural."

"Indeed I'm not." Kyoka said as she turned to fight them. The police opened fire at both of them, but Natsu flew out of the way and Kyoka flipped back. The police tried the physical approach and actually attacked Natsu as they tried shooting at him and getting closer.

"Stop it." Natsu said as he avoided bullets and pushed the guards out of the way. "Don't you get that I'm on your side?" They also tried to do the same to Enslavea, but she was a step ahead as she raised one of her claws. "Get out of the way!" He tried to warn them, but it was too late as she swung down and unleashed some of the energy with the guards getting shock and the pain becoming too much for them to stand….literally.

"That's right bow to me, your superior." Enslavea said.

"Talk about overconfidence." Natsu said as he pushed another cop out of the way. "Stop acting like your queen when you haven't walked off as the winner yet."

"I don't see why anyone would want you out of the way. You're no threat." Enslavea said. "I'll leave the guards to you and come back when you're tired out." She jumped on one of the trains just as it was leaving and hanged on as the train left. Natsu was going to go after her, but the police cut him off.

"Hold it right there, Dragon-Man. You're not going anywhere."

"Why? I'm trying to help you catch her." Natsu said.

"No dice. We have orders by Captain Heartfilia to apprehend a threat like you and that's what we're going to do."

"Threat? That dude needs to take a vacation or something." Natsu said. He didn't have time for this and needed to get after Enslavea before she does any more harm. "Out of the way!" Natsu spread his wings and flew right through the cops and went after Kyoka. "What's wrong with people? Do they not get that I'm only trying to help. You don't see people afraid of Superman." He heard people screaming up ahead saw some destruction being caused by Enslavea.

"That's right. Run scared or submit to my pain and bow to me as your queen." Enslavea said.

"You better be ready to be crowned." Natsu said as he flew behind her and smacked her across the head. "No need to thank me." They didn't. People run scared from seeing him as well. "Seriously? I just saved you people. Don't tell me Mr. Heartfilia got to all of them."

"Fool!" Enslavea said as she used the energy like a whip and lashed him at the back. "Don't you get it? They fear us." She had the energy wrap around him and tossed him into the wall. Natsu might have some strong endurance thanks to his powers, but he can't take much more of what Enslavea is doing to him. "Why do you protect people who are scared of you?" She grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. Natsu looked up and saw there were still a few people there and all of them seemed scared and defenseless. "You're nothing, but a freak to them. You should be using your powers to get whatever you want. Otherwise, this will happen." She held up her claw to finish him off. She swung down, but Natsu grabbed a hold of her wrist and held her back. She tried the other one, but he was able to do the same.

"I do what I do because it's right." Natsu said. "How can I be expected to protect others if I just let you kill me? If I'm ever going to convince this city that I am a hero, I need to take you down." He raised his leg and kicked in the gut and got her to back off. Natsu got back on his feet and gave her a strong left hook. Enslavea tried swinging her claw at him again, but he blocked it with his arm and smacked her across the face again and had her moved back.

"Maybe you're better than I thought." Enslavea said.

"I'm just getting warmed up…..like you." Natsu said as he breathed out his flames. Enslavea rolled out of the way and avoided the flames. Natsu flew up where the wall and roof interact. "Time for the take down." He kicked off from there and flew straight at Enslavea. He held out his arm and she got caught against it. He banged his arm against her and had her hit the wall. Natsu grabbed her and tossed her behind him and for the finishing touch, he jumped up and slammed his feet against her stomach.

"Ooh!" Enslavea had the wind knocked out of her and was down for the count with Natsu jumping off her.

"Okay. Play it cool. Don't freak. You just took down your first supervillain." Natsu told himself as he walked over to him. "Okay, you had your fun. Now tell me where your partner ran off to."

"Urgh. If I don't get my share, neither does Seilah. She went to the old clock tower on the Upper East Side." Enslavea said. Natsu heard sirens going off and needed to get going.

"Thanks. I'll leave you to the cops." Natsu said. The police came down just as Natsu was flying out. "Watch the claws, boys. They're quite dangerous." Natsu might have succeeded in stopping his first villain, but there's still one more part of his little mission he needs to do, but he's not yet aware of how powerful Seilah is yet.


	7. Heed My Macro

Seilah managed to make her escape when she and Enslavea managed to rob the bank. She went just where Enslavea said she was at: the old clock tower in the Upper East. She hanged out inside the clock's face and had all the money on a table. She was just pacing around as she was waiting for her partner to return.

"What's taking her so long? Shouldn't she have returned by now? How strong can that Dragon-Man be?" Seilah questioned as she was unaware of the trouble she was in.

…..

Natsu

Natsu flew around the city to find Seilah. After dealing with Enslavea in the subway, he needed to catch her partner and that was just what he was going to do. Natsu landed down on one of the buildings when he saw the clock tower just ahead.

"There it is." Natsu said. "I better be careful. I'm still feeling the aftershocks of that last battle. Best go with the element of surprise." Natsu flew over to a glassless window and went in through the tower from there. He looked up the set of stairs that reached the head of the clock. "Next stop: taking down the bad girl."

"Welcome, Dragon-Man." Seilah called out with her voice echoing through the tower. She stood at the top of the staircase and looked down. "I must admit that I'm surprise you were able to get through Kyoka given the new abilities she acquired."

"So much for the element of surprise." Natsu complained.

"Not really a surprise. I was expecting your arrival and saw you fly by. You should try being more stealthy." Seilah said.

"I'm taking you in just like I did your friend. Why don't you make it easy and just turn yourself in." Natsu said.

"Not really my style." Seilah said. "I have a deal to keep." Seilah used the band around her head and it unleashed a sonic wave that traveled through the tower. Next thing Natsu knew was that the entire building was shaking.

"What's she doing?" Natsu questioned.

"Attack him." Seilah said. A piece of the tower came off and went at him. Natsu wasn't expecting that and got slammed by it.

"Oh! That hurt." Natsu groaned as he shoved it off. "How did she do that?"

"Did you like that? That was just one sample of what I'm capable of." Seilah said. "Even I don't know the limits of my new power."

"What power?" Natsu said. "What did you do exactly?"

"You won't be alive all that much longer. I might as well tell you." Seilah said. "My new band over my head gives me telekinetic abilities. That allows me to do this." She caused the stairs to break and collapse and was being sent towards Natsu. There didn't seem like a way out of it as all the steps and pieces came down on him like a small avalanche. Seilah walked away as she thought that was the end of it.

"Leaving so soon?" She was surprised to hear his voice. She turned around and saw Natsu fly up to the top. "Your friend called herself Enslavea because she thought she was making people bow to her like they were her friends or something. So do you call yourself anything?"

"I have the ability to command anything with just a mere thought." Seilah said. "A macro as I prefer to call. Wait. Macro? That sounds like the perfect name. I could be called Macro."

"Sounds more like a boy's name. You some sort of crossdresser or something?"

"The name aside, the point is that I can do this." Macro said as she unleashed those same waves and Natsu got caught in them. "Slam into the wall." Natsu didn't know what came over his body, but he ended up flying into the wall.

"Not cool." Natsu groaned.

"How about this instead?" Macro said. She used her powers on a detached gear and tried to slam it against Natsu, but he was able to roll out of the way.

"Come on. I already fought one girl and now I'm already considered a jerk." Natsu said. "Don't make me look like a bigger one by beating you. Just hand over the money, go to the police, and no one has to get hurt."

"You want the money? Here, have it." Macro said as she used her powers again one of the money bags and slammed it against him with the money bursting out. Macro used her abilities on the table as well and slammed it against him with Natsu getting knocked down.

"I think you gave me too much change." Natsu said. He managed to get up, but saw Macro as she went for a window and climbed up. Natsu ran towards the window and saw her climb up the clock to the top. "Hey! Get down from there or you're going to fall. Somehow I know I'm going to get blamed for that." Natsu dived out the window and undid his wings. Macro made it on the roof and waited for Dragon-Man as he flew up to her. "Not bad in that attire."

"If I'm going to play the role of villain, I can't let my attire get in my way." Macro said. She used her powers on the tiles of the roof and launched them all at him. Natsu flew around in the air to avoid all the tiles. "Magnificent."

"Not from where I'm flying." Natsu said. "I can't let myself get caught in that thing. Let's see if I can keep her guessing." Natsu started flying around the sky to try and keep Macro from reaching him. Macro tried to get him in her telekinetic grip, but he was moving around too much for her.

"I can't get a lock on him. Stand still." Macro complained, but he was moving around too much. She was getting frustrated and Natsu saw that as an opportunity as he flew right at her.

"Now I've got you!" Natsu said.

"Too slow!" Macro said as her powers were just slightly faster and managed to catch him and sent him flying into a building.

"Damn. That didn't work the way I wanted it to." Natsu said and started flying around again. "There's got to be some way to stop her. If only I can get my hands on that fancy and shiny headband of hers."

"This power is beautiful." Macro said. "I wonder just how far it can reach and how much I can control." She had her power reach out to a nearby building and caused the windows to shatter. "Follow him and attack." She commanded the glass shards fly around and attacked Natsu. Natsu flew around to try and avoid the shards.

"Okay. This isn't fun anymore." Natsu said. He flew to a building and waited for the right moment. "I better time this right or I'm going to be picking glass out of me for a month." He waited until the shards were close enough and he folded up his wings in his back and dropped to the ground as all the glass shards smashed into the building wall. Macro looked down, but she lost sight of him.

"Show yourself!" Macro said.

"My turn to project my voice everywhere." Natsu said. Macro could hear him, but she can't see him. She prepared herself as she pulled out the spike at the top of the tower and readied to toss it.

"Do you think this is a game? Just come out." Macro said.

"I've got a few questions." Natsu said. "Where did you and your partner get your hands on that tech?"

"That's something you don't need to know." Macro said. "All you need to know is that someone has their eye on you and asked me to capture you."

"Say what? Who told you to do that?" Natsu asked.

"You're not getting any more information out of me." Macro said.

"So be it." Natsu said as he flew up from behind her. Macro noticed him, but too late as she got hit across the head and dropped the spike. Natsu stayed flying in the air and twirled the headband over his finger.

"No." Macro said as she felt around and saw it was really gone.

"So how about you give me some answers. I'm not asking." Natsu said. Macro backed away because without that headband, she has nothing to fight with. She wasn't watching where she was going and ended up slipping and fall off the tower. "Yikes!" Natsu flew down to try and save her. Macro almost hit the ground until Natsu got there first and grabbed her. He spun her around and tossed her into a wall and had her knocked out. "Better knocked out than dead." He heard the police coming and figured it was time to go. Just as the police arrived, he started flying. "Not to worry. All the money is in the clock. No need to thank Dragon-Man." He flew off with him winning his first supervillain showdown and taking down his first set of bad guys.

…

Meanwhile, in a secure part of the city that not many know about, a man was bringing a tray of food over to a locked door.

"Lunch time you freak of nature."

"Ooh! How much is that food worth. How much? How much? Hehehehe." A voice said that was coming from behind the locked door.

"Freak." He opened up a small opening in the door to slide the food in and just left it. On the other side of the door, it was so dark that it was hard to see anything.

"Hehehehehe. Just you wait. I'll get out and everything will be mine." The voice said with a glowing yellow eye shining through the darkness.


	8. How Much

In all of Dragon-Man's actions, he's been monitored the entire time. Someone was watching video of him and checking all the data that has been collected on him so far.

"Marvelous. You truly are something amazing." The man continued to keep an eye on the screens even when an alarm was going off. He turned on a communicator. "What's so important that you disturb me?"

"Forgive me, but we have a situation. Franmalth has escaped."

"He did? How?"

"He's evolved. He has the ability to absorb energy now."

"He can? Interesting."

"Shouldn't we organize a squadron to go after him?" The mysterious man thought about it, but he knew Franmalth's cell was held in New York and that's just where the person he's been studying is.

"Keep an eye on him, but do not apprehend unless I give the command." He ended the talk there and kept focused on the data. "I wonder how you'll deal with this one, Dragon-Man."

…..

Franmalth

A creature that wasn't human was running through the sewers. Since he finally been free for what was such a long time, he's going to enjoy every moment he could.

"So much water and such a big city." Franmalth said. "I wonder how much this entire city is worth. I'm drooling at the thought!"

…

New York

"Oh man." Natsu said as he was surveying the city on foot. With all police after him and some powered freaks out there, Natsu thought it might be best to lay low for a while. Right now, he saw on the news that it's not clear if Dragon-Man is really friend or foe. "You think saving people's lives would qualify you as friend." He heard his phone go off and saw it was Lucy calling. "Hey. What's up?"

"How are things going? I've head you took down a couple new bad guys." Lucy said.

"More like bad girls. They called themselves Enslavea and Macro." Natsu said as he kept walking. "It was weird. They had weapons that gave them powers. I don't even know where they came from or where they got it."

"If you're going to be playing superhero, you're going to need some supervillains." Lucy said.

"Have you heard anything about the Shark? It's like that monster just disappeared?" Natsu said.

"Not yet, but it's only been a couple days. Villains always find a way to come back….even if they were dead." Lucy said.

"How do you know that?" Natsu asked.

"I watched some superhero stuff when I was a kid." Lucy said. Natsu was really enjoying having Lucy around, but the conversation was stopped when he heard some screaming.

"I got to go." Natsu said and hanged up the phone. The scream came from around the corner and he went to investigate. When he rounded the corner, he saw a manhole cover was lodge in a car. He heard some sort of commotion and caught a glimpse of what was causing it. Natsu snuck away in an alleyway for him to change. Meanwhile, a strange creature was causing panic through the streets. Even stopped at a hot dog stand and devoured what he could.

"Ooh. I've never tasted something so delicious." Franmalth said.

"Really? How does this taste?" Franmalth was met with a kick to the face by Dragon-Man. When Natsu got a good look at the strange creature, it freaked him out. Franmalth was yellow with a little red with one eye and spikes on the back.

"Where'd you come from?" Franmalth asked.

"That should be what I'm asking you. What are you?" Natsu said.

"My name is Franmalth. Ooh. You don't look like an ordinary human. I wonder how much you are. How much? How much?"

"I don't know. My foster father says I'm worth a million." Natsu said. Franmalth stretched out his arm, but Natsu flew out of the way. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"How about this?" Franmalth said as extensions came out of his arm. Natsu was surprised, but he did try to avoid all of them. Natsu breathed out his flames and burned the extensions and caused Franmalth to retract his arm. "Ow! Ow! Ow! So that's what burning feels like."

"What did you feel like?" Natsu said. They both heard police sirens going off and saw the police arrive and a few came out and ready to fire.

"Hold it right there or we'll be force to fire."

"You mean just him, right? Again, I'm on the same side as you guys." Natsu said.

"Oohoo! So you're the cops. I wonder how much all of you are. How much?" Franmalth said.

"Why do you keep asking that?" Natsu asked.

"Fire!" The cops fired at Franmalth, but he didn't seem afraid by the bullets. Franmalth stretched out both his hands and extensions grew out of them and attached to the cops. Then, all the cops felt like they were getting shocked.

"What are you doing to them? Stop it!" Natsu said as he flew down to Franmalth and tackled him from the back.

"I haven't forgotten about you." Franmalth said. He detached his arms from cops and got them around Natsu and the same thing was happening to him. "Wow! You really have a lot of power."

"None…for…you!" Natsu said and bit on Franmalth's arm. Franmalth flinched from the pain and let him go. However, Natsu dropped to the ground and he looked like he was out of power. "What did you do to me?"

"I'm not wasting my valuable time with just you. I have an entire to see." Franmalth said and got all giddy as he ran off. Natsu tried to get back up, but it was hard and he saw some of the cops looked exhausted. He heard his phone go off again and saw it was Lucy again.

"Yeah?" Natsu said.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. "I just saw a live footage of you fighting some sort of creature and it looked like you got electrocuted."

"I don't know what that thing is." Natsu said. "All I need to know is that I need to stop it. However….ooh, I feel all tired all of a sudden. I was energetic a minute ago."

"You're tired, but you were wide awake just a minute ago?" Lucy said. "It sounds like this creature has the ability to drain you of energy."

"Great. How am I suppose to stop something like that?" Natsu said. "I can't get near him without him trying to drain me dry."

"Natsu, being a hero means you need to think like one. Don't just use your fists. You need to use your head." Lucy said. Natsu didn't know what she was talking about, but there wasn't any time for it.

"I have to go. That thing is getting farther and farther away and I need to stop it." Natsu said.

"Fine, but be careful." Lucy said. Natsu ended the call and started flying after Franmalth before h actually puts the city to sleep.

…

Theater District

Natsu followed the path of destruction and drained bodies that Franmalth has left and it led him out to the Theater District of New York. Franmalth looked like he was having the time of his life as he drained more people.

"So much delicious energy. How much more can I feed on?" Franmalth said.

"I think you've had enough." Natsu said as he flew down. "Don't you know too much of anything is bad for you?"

"No one tells me I've had enough." Franmalth said as he let go of his victims and tried to grab Natsu. Natsu flew around to stay out of reach with his arms. He flew down to Franmalth and was able to get close enough to deliver a few hits. Natsu gave him a strong kick to the side and sent him flying into a wall. However, that burned out through a lot of the strength he had left.

"I really need a pick-me-up." Natsu said.

"Getting tired are we?" Franmalth laughed as he got back up.

"No fair. He's probably got a ton of pick-me-ups." Natsu said.

"How about I just end this for both of us." Franmalth said. He stretched out his arms and grabbed Natsu and started draining the last of his strength.

"No!" Natsu shouted. He grabbed Franmalth by the arms and spun him around as much he could. Franmalth couldn't hold his footing and was spun right into an electric sign and NAtsu got free, but also has almost no power left.

"What kind of human is he?" Franmalth said.

"I can't keep this up much longer." Natsu told himself. "I've got to find a way to end this or else I'm done for, but how?" He looked around for something that could help him until he saw the small discharge coming from the sign Franmalth hit. That's when Natsu realized what Lucy was talking about. "Don't just act like a hero. Think like a hero too." Natsu used the strength he could and flew over to a much larger sign.

"Now what are you doing?" Franmalth said.

"Come on. I'm right here." Natsu said as he dared Franmalth to come at him. Franmalth stretched out his arms and stretched out some extensions, but Natsu moved out of the way and Franmalth was attached to the sign. He ended up absorbing some of the power in the sign, but because it was electrical, he ended up getting electrocuted. It felt like getting zapped by lightning and he couldn't take it. So he had no choice, but to release. Though, he already ended up getting fried.

"Phew." Franmalth said before he passed out.

"That's that." Natsu said, but all the energy he ended up going through had him almost completely drained. "Now to find a place to take a nap."

…

"Sir, we have Franmalth." After Dragon-Man defeated Franmalth, the police tried to take him in, but some people already took him.

"Very well. Keep him in a nonelectrical cage." He ended the call and looked over the data of both of Franmalth and Dragon-Man. "I should have known from a mutation accident with a parasite wouldn't perform that well. It seems he can only handle a limited amount of electrical energy. Good to know. I can't wait to learn more about you, Dragon-Man. Let's see how you'll handle the Shark."


	9. Shark On Deck

Natsu put it off long enough. He might have dealt with a few other creeps and gained some power and experience, but the Shark was still out there. He figured they were all connected somehow, but if he was going to catch this fish, he needed to go to the one person who knew so much about them.

"Hello? Dr. Torafuzar?" Natsu called out as he walked around his lab to try and find him, but there wasn't a soul around.

"Over here." Torafuzar said and Natsu turned to face him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Free period. I needed to talk to you." Natsu said. "Where is everyone?"

"I gave everyone the day off." Torafuzar said as he was packing up a few things. "What's so important that it couldn't wait?"

"You're an expert on sharks. How do you catch one?" Natsu asked.

"Well, probably best to use a net or a cage. Something they can't break through." Torafuzar said.

"Doubt that would be enough." Natsu whispered.

"Why ask me about that?" Torafuzar asked.

"Uh….just a science paper I'm working on." Natsu said.

"I see. I'm sorry, Natsu, but I can't help you at the moment." Torafuzar said as he grabbed the last of his items. "Big things are coming to this city, Mr. Dragneel. Big!" He left the room and left Natsu wondering what he meant. Natsu heard a strange sound coming from behind the desk. He looked behind it and saw a half shark and half mouse eating another one. That helped Natsu realize who Shark really was.

…

The Police Station

"Sir, I promise you that your son has nothing to worry about." Jude said as he was trying to keep an innocent civilian calm over the phone.

"Captain Heartfilia, a Mr. Dragneel is here to see you." A fellow officer said.

"Look I have to go." Jude said and ended the call. He stepped out of his office and saw Natsu out there waiting for him. "Mr. Dragneel, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Free period. Listen, I need to talk to you about something. I know who the Shark is." Natsu said.

"You do? Who might that be?" Jude said, but he was sounding like he wasn't going to believe it.

"It's Dr. Torafuzar." Natsu said.

"Terrance Torafuzar? A well respected scientist and my daughter's mentor?" Jude said. "What? Does he have a gigantic shark-man suit somewhere?"

"No. It's not a suit he wears." Natsu said. "He has this formula that actually allows him to transform in that beast. He's dangerous and who knows what he'll do next."

"Right." Jude said as he really didn't believe any of it. "Listen, why don't you just leave the investigation to real policemen and you go back to school. Show him the door."

"No, Mr. Heartfilia, I'm telling you the truth. You've got to bring him in." Natsu said as an officer was showing him out. "Trust me. You've got to bring him in." Jude was finding it farfetched, but if it means Natsu will be less of a bother and it really is the only lead he has.

"Get me everything you can about Dr. Terrance Torafuzar." Jude said.

….

Natsu

Natsu decided to just head back to school, but he noticed something strange. He looked down and spotted something caught in a manhole cover. It looked like a piece of clothing Torafuzar was wearing.

"So that's where you went." Natsu said.

…

The Sewers

Torafuzar set up a lab down in the sewers and he has created his formula. He's become addicted to the power he's been gained from it. He turned on a camera and started up a video diary.

"My experiment on subject, Terrance Torafuzar, has been a success." Torafuzar said to the camera. "Strength increased greatly, capable of breathing underwater, swimming capabilities increased." While he was recording his video, Natsu made it down to the sewers. He was all dressed in his Dragon-Man uniform and got to work on finding him. "This is no longer about improving human life. This is nothing, but pure power now." He pulled out the injector and injected more of the serum in him and began his transformation again.

"Here, Shark. Be a good shark and come out." Natsu said as he treaded carefully through the sewers. He came up to the end of a tunnel where the water flowed down. "Where is he?" Just the like the animal he's mutated, Torafuzar stalked his prey and swam through the water. Natsu sensed something was wrong. When he turned around, the Shark rose out of the water and held him down by the edge.

"You've stopped me once." Torafuzar said. "You won't stop me again." He held his blade over Natsu and slid it against his chest. "I'm getting stronger every day."

"So am I." Natsu said as he breathed out flames to try and escape. He tried to fly away, but Torafuzar tackled him and they both plummet into the sewer water. The two of them fought in the disgusting water. Natsu kicked him against the face and managed to escape his grasp. Natsu tried to swim away, but Shark was much faster in the water as he bashed against Natsu. Natsu managed to find a small tunnel for him to escape. Shark tried to stop him, but the tunnel was too small for him to follow. Natsu managed to escape, but the current carried him away until it went down and he was able to breathe again. "Not a fun ride."

…..

The Shark

The Shark went back to his miniature lab. During the fight, he was able to salvage a little of Dragon-Man's blood. He decided to analyze it so he can find out who he is by running a DNA test. The results came up and he was able to get a name on it.

"Natsu Dragneel?!" Shark said and smashed the computer from frustration.

…

Lucy's Apartment

Lucy was working on her computer in the room. Natsu thought he head back there to recover. He tapped against the window and Lucy noticed he was there and motioned for him to come. Through the pain, Natsu was able lift open the window.

"You can just walk through the door you know. You don't have to…." She heard Natsu collapse in and saw he was hurt. "Natsu!" She got up and tried to help him. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Natsu said as he held the gash in his chest.

"Lucy, I'm making hot chocolate. Do you want some?" Jude asked. Lucy got up and acted fast as she opened her door.

"No, Dad. I don't want hot chocolate. Honestly, I'm seventeen. I'm not a child." Lucy said.

"Okay." Jude said. "Though if I remember, someone claimed they wanted to live in a chocolate house when they were a child."

"Well, that's ridiculous…." Lucy said as she shut the door, but opened back up. "….and fatting." She closed it again and Natsu chuckled at what he heard.

"Chocolate house?" Natsu said.

"I was like five." Lucy said and reopened the door to cover what she just did. "I'm sorry, Dad. The truth is, my stomach isn't really feeling the best."

"Are you getting sick?" Jude asked.

"No. I think I just need to lay off the sugar is all." Lucy said and Jude didn't need to hear any more. Lucy went and got the first-aid kit and tried to help Natsu clean up that wound. As she was cleaning his wound, there was some tension growing between the two. Natsu tried to lean in to kiss her again and she was tempted, but Lucy held him back. "Easy there. Let's deal with that injury first."

"Sorry." Natsu said.

"I must admit that I thought I be doing this with my Dad." Lucy said and Natsu felt disturbed. "I mean that every day I worry something might happen to him out there. Now here I am helping another who's risking their life." Lucy hated to admit it, but she was scared of what was happening to Natsu more than her father. "Natsu, if he's too much for you, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Natsu said as he caressed the side of her face. "It's my fault. I helped him create his formula. I gave him an equation, the final component he needed from my father's work, to make this happen. That means I have to be the one to stop him." Natsu's holding all that responsibility on his shoulders. Lucy can see that, but that doesn't stop her from worrying.

"I know you will." Lucy said and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show she still does believe in him.

…

Torafuzar

Dr. Torafuzar was in his human form now, but the serum he's been taking is starting to affect his mind greatly. Now that he knows Dragon-Man is really Natsu, he's struggling to keep his mind under control while the Shark is taking over.

'Natsu Dragneel is Dragon-Man.' Torafuzar thought as voices were in his head and echoing. 'He helped you. He hurt you. He's been against you all this time. Son of a friend or not, he's been conspiring to stop you. He helped create this, but now he's trying to stop it.' He was flailing his body around like he was having a seizure and the human was losing control to the beast inside. 'You're not going to get in the way of my plans, Natsu Dragneel!'


	10. Infectious Plan

Another day, another time at school. Everything seemed pretty normal for the students there, but it wasn't. In one of the bathrooms, there was some tremors going on and a large fish hand broke right through the floor and climbed out. People started running scared as the Shark came busting through the halls and people were running for their lives. Natsu and Lucy noticed him and knew this can't be good.

"Go! Run!" Natsu told Lucy and she went on ahead and was hoping for the best.

"You." Shark said as he was looking at Natsu. Now that he knows that Dragon-Man is Natsu, he's going to make sure Natsu doesn't get in his way anymore. "You've gotten in my way for the last time."

"You want me? Come and get me." Natsu dared. The Shark charged right at Natsu and Natsu charged at him. Shark swung one of his arms, but Natsu slid under it. Natsu jumped on his back and tried to hit him in the face, but Shark grabbed him and tossed him against the walls. Then, he tossed Natsu through the walls and in the science room. Shark came busting in and tried swinging one of his blades down, but Natsu rolled out of the way. Natsu tried to kick him in the stomach to push him back, but his steel-like body made it hard. "Nowhere to hide this time." He grabbed a hold of Natsu and slammed him against the floor and tossed him over to the wall. Shark spotted a couple chemicals and used his scientific mind. He took one chemical and crushed it into another with the mixture starting to smoke. When he tossed it over to Natsu, it exploded. "All the people that feel lost and weak, I can help them. I can save them. There's no reason to stop me." His response was a shoe tossed at him and Natsu jumped out with him dressed as Dragon-Man. He jumped right on Shark and tried to hold on as Shark tried to throw him off and fling himself around the halls.

"You're not thinking straight, doc." Natsu said as he was holding on. "Stop it. This isn't you. Let's talk about this."

"Let's not." Shark said as he grabbed him and tossed him to the floor. Shark tried swinging his fin-blades at him, but Natsu kept his distance from him.

"You don't want to talk? Fine by me." Natsu said as he jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head. Shark tried back swinging his arm, but Natsu dodged the blade and grabbed his arm. "Don't…" He was thrown against one wall. "….make me…" Thrown against the other wall. "…have to…." Thrown against the ground. "….hurt you." Shark lifted him up and gave a strong hit that sent him flying through doors and into the next hall. Shark came marching after him.

"You're the only one that's going to get hurt for all your interference." Shark said. Natsu tried to kick him and hit his face, but Shark grabbed him again and slammed him against the windows. Shark was ready to kill him until Lucy came and slammed a trophy against him and got his attention. "Lucy!" He was surprised to see her and was about to attack her. Natsu raised his feet and kicked Shark right in the head and got free. Natsu went over to Lucy to help her. He took the trophy she used as a weapon and smashed it against the window with it breaking open. Natsu grabbed a hold of her and jumped out with her and undid his wings so they land gently with him placing her on the ground.

"Stay here." Natsu said and flew back to Shark. The two of them faced each other and heard police sirens on the way. "Sounds like someone has been a bad shark." The two of them continued to fight each other and smashed through the library where an old man was and listened to classics. He wasn't aware of what was going on behind him and as he left the room, Natsu was thrown against the bookshelf. When Natsu got back up, Shark was gone. Natsu went around the school to retrace his steps to find out what he's doing next. Natsu went over to the bathroom where he came from. "Sharky!" He called out as he jumped down and went after him. Police and doctors arrived and they were asking students questions and making sure no one was hurt. Lucy was worried about Natsu so she pulled out her phone to call him.

…..

The Sewers

Natsu treaded carefully as he traveled through the sewers again as he tried to find out where he went. He heard his phone go off and answered it.

"Yeah?" Natsu said.

"It's me. Where are you? Are you hurt?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine." Natsu said. "I'm in the sewers tracking him down. I've got to stop him before someone gets hurt. Listen, you've worked with him, right?"

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"I need you to look up anything you can find." Natsu said. "We need an antidote to help him. He's bound to have something to reverse the effects and change him back to human."

"I think I already know what it is. I'll head over to the Tartaros Company and get to work on it." Lucy said. With a plan made, they hang up and Natsu got back to looking for Torafuzar. He walked through the sewers until he came across his lab.

"What is all this?" Natsu said as he looked around the place. Since the Shark is no longer acting or thinking like a wild beast, he was hoping to find answers to what he was planning here. Natsu looked on the computer and saw there was a video entry from the doctor in his human form. Natsu hit play to see if there was anything there.

"I've spent years studying and working at the Tartaros Company to improve humanity, but now I see it's pointless." Torafuzar said. "Human beings are weak, pathetic, and inferior creatures. So I say not to be human at all. I'll improve the human race and make all faster, stronger, and better than ever before." He looked on the computer and saw what he was planning. He's going to turn all humans to shark-like creatures just like himself and spread his serum all over the city. He also notice some paperwork and saw he needed one component and there was only one place he was going to get it.

"Tartaros!" Natsu said and Lucy is heading there right now and he knows what will happen if the Shark gets to her before he does.

…

The Police

The police has had enough of this madness and are planning to hunt both threats down. Captain Heartfilia was the one who was going to lead the charge with a helicopter running and getting ready to take off.

"Captain Heartfilia!" A policeman said.

"What?" Jude said.

"We have a confirm sighting, sir. The Shark was spotted by the Canal Street Station." The officer said.

"What about Dragon-Man?" Jude asked.

"He was in the high school, but no one knows which way he went or where he is now." The officer said.

"I want that dragon out of the air on off the streets." Jude said. He's had enough of Dragon-Man interfering and both of he and the Shark being so destructive. He got inside the helicopter and it started flying. Captain Heartfilia was going hunting and he was hunting a shark and a dragon.

…

The Shark

The Shark made it to the streets of the city and carried the compound he needed in a bag to infect the entire city, but he was no fool. He knows he's being hunted down. He only walked carefully because he just wanted them to come out and reveal themselves. He took a few steps and felt a bullet hit him. Many soldiers came out and starting firing a barrage of bullets at him. He tried to escape through the side, but there were soldiers over there too. They made sure he couldn't escape as bullets shot against him. He couldn't take much more and dropped to the ground. The soldiers advanced closer to him and held their fire to make sure he was confirmed dead. They poked around his body and it seemed like he really was dead.

"Is that the best you got?" Shark said. This shark just played possum. He pulled out a container that had some of the serum and released it as a purple cloud. The soldiers tried to fight him off, but they could barely keep themselves together from the cloud. Shark bashed his arm against one and sent him flying into a car. He grabbed another and smashed him against a light hanging above him. He gave one more a powerful punch and sent him flying into a taxi. Wasting enough of his time and already used part of his formula, he continued his destructive path and headed towards the Tartaros Company. As for the officers, the cloud was starting to affect and mutate all of them. They grew scales and gills with them turning purple. One took off his mask to breathe, but it wasn't enough and it revealed that his teeth became sharp. They are only the first of many. If Dragon-Man fails to stop the Shark, New York will turn into a shark pool.


	11. Helping of People

Time is running out as the Shark was heading towards the Tartaros Company to infect the entire city. Lucy was able to make it to the company first and upon her arrival, she got to work at once on an antidote to help Dr. Torafuzar. As for the Shark himself, he continued to head towards the building and nothing the police did even slowed him down. Natsu learned about his plan and emerged through the sewers to try and stop him. He reached for his phone and tried to call Lucy to warn her about the trouble coming her way.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucy said as the two talked over the phone.

"Where are you?" Natsu said.

"At the Tartaros building. I'm working on the antidote." Lucy said.

"You need to get out of there now." Natsu said.

"The antidote isn't ready yet." Lucy said.

"You've got to. He's on his way there right now." Natsu said. "He's going to have his serum come down like snow or something and infect the entire city. He's going to try and transform everyone into shark-like creatures like him."

"The antidote still has eight minutes to go." Lucy said.

"You're going to wait there for eight minutes after what I just said? Get out of there now." Natsu said.

"I need to get everyone out first." Lucy said and ended the call without an argument.

"Lucy?! You mother….hover….are you serious?" Natsu said. Lucy got to work and activated the activation code needed for the entire building to evacuate. As she waited for the antidote to finish up, she already saw what Torafuzar would need.

"If he's going to infect the entire city like Natsu said, he needs the disperse device." Lucy said. With less than eight minutes to go, Lucy is the only thing that stands between him and his plans to infect the entire city.

…..

Natsu

Natsu flew as fast as he could through the city as he was heading for the Tartaros Company. However, it wasn't just Shark he needed to worry about. The police were after him as well and one of them spotted him.

"He's heading south." The officer reported and the helicopter Jude was in was following Natsu.

"You are surrounded. Stand down or we'll be force to shoot." Jude warned through a speaker, but Natsu couldn't afford to slow down. Officers emerged on the rooftops and shot out electric rods at him. Natsu did his best to avoid the shots.

"Seriously? Do you people not understand where the real threat is?" Natsu complained. He turned a corner to avoid them, but when he did, the search light from a helicopter blinded him. That gave Jude the clear shot he needed to fire one of those rods and Natsu got hit by it with his body being electrocuted. Natsu dropped out of the sky and landed on a moving car. When the car pulled over, Natsu rolled right off it and his body wasn't moving. It seemed like New York's last hope appeared to have been crushed. Natsu was placed in cuffs and sat straight up. Captain Heartfilia arrived on the street and before he takes him to custody, he wants to know who he is.

"Time to see who's been causing all this trouble." Jude said as he pulled off the mask, but Natsu woke up and was not giving up. He broke the handcuffs off and tripped up the captain. He jumped back and kicked an officer down while keeping his head down. He went over to another cop and tossed him over to a wall. Two cops were about to shoot at him, but he jumped at both of them and split kicked the both of them. "Freeze!" Jude said as he aimed his weapon at Natsu. "Get down on the ground now." Natsu had enough of this guy's attitude as he turned his head to him and Jude could see his face. "Dragneel?!"

"He's heading to the Tartaros Company." Natsu said. "He's planning to infect the entire city. I get it. You hate me. You think I'm some sort of threat, but all I'm trying to do is help people. You have to let me go. Otherwise the entire city will be destroyed. Lucy's at the building as well. He could kill her and I'm the only one who can stop him. You have to let me go." Jude wasn't sure, but hearing his daughter could in danger convinced him. Natsu was able to grab his mask and was leaving. He unfolded his wings and flew off, but one cop took aim at him.

"Hold your fire." Jude ordered, but it was too late. The cop fired and it hit Natsu's wing. Natsu flinched in pain and now with an injured wing, he can't really keep his balance and it was harder for him to steer as he slammed into a couple buildings.

…

Tartaros Company

"I wouldn't believe this if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes." A news reporter said as he was in a news chopper and saw the Shark was climbing up the building. "I don't know what's climbing up the Tartaros Company building, but it's not human and it's incredible strong." The Shark smashed through the windows of his building and entered. Lucy was still inside working on the antidote, but felt his arrival.

"Not good." Lucy said. She activated the sequence for an immediate lockdown in the room as steel doors closed off the room. She knew she was the only line of defense between him and the last piece he needed. She grabbed the device and grabbed a flamethrower to defend herself. The Shark bashed against the door and busted it open to take the device. He saw no sign of it. That's because Lucy stayed hidden with it inside the closet. She was hoping he wouldn't see the antidote and would move to the next room. She didn't hear was going on out there and she didn't dare to look. That's why she was scared when he appeared right at the door. He tore the door open and Lucy used the flamethrower to keep him back. The Shark fought through the flames and was able to grab the device and left Lucy in peace. Lucy tried to keep her heart steady after that scare.

"Antidote ready." A machine said. As long as they had the antidote, they still had a chance.

…..

Natsu

Natsu continued to fly around the city in hopes of reaching the Tartaros Company Building. However, with the injured wing, it was harder for him to fly great distances and to stay in the air. Natsu was crashed into another building, but grabbed on the ledge to keep him from falling. He looked and saw he was still about a mile before getting to the building and it looked like he wasn't going to make it.

…

Igneel

Igneel was safely at home, but he heard what was going on. He watched the news and saw evacuation procedures.

"Most of the city is being evacuated from the mysterious creature's attack." The newsman said. Igneel was concerned about the entire city, but there was only one person in that mess he was worried about and was hoping he return home soon.

…..

Downtown

Meanwhile, the father of the young boy that Natsu saved on the bridge was watching the news himself at work.

"The shark creature continues to climb up the Tartaros building. It looks like Dragon-Man is trying to get there, but it doesn't look good."

"That's the guy who saved my boy." The father said.

"Jacob, come on." A fellow worker said. "The cops are evacuating everyone down here."

"Hey. You're still friends with that crane operator?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Get him on the phone." Jacob said.

"The cops are evacuating people. Who the hell cares?"

"Get him on the phone!" Jacob repeated.

…

Natsu

Natsu was doing his best to get to the building, but time was running out. He flew over to another building, but crashed down in a fire escape because of his injured wing. He thought it was hopeless until he looked down and saw all the people running scared. He had to keep going for them. Meanwhile, Jacob and a few others were going to give Dragon-Man a hand. Time for Jacob to return the favor.

"Get all those cranes positioned for Dragon-Man. He needs something for him to land on if he's going to make it to that monster." Jacob ordered. Crane operators turned cranes hanging from buildings turned to the right positions. Natsu climbed up a building and continued to move ahead, but he was amazed at what he saw. Cranes were positioned for him to land on and it looked like they were all far apart enough for him to land on with his injured wing. This was just what he needed. He might have seemed like someone no one would bother, but now he's the one getting the help. Natsu unfolded his wings and gave himself a running start. He made it to the edge of the roof and flew off with him landing on the first crane. He flew over from one to another and taking with him the support and hopes of the people. He made it to the last one and looked up to see the Shark was starting to climb up a tower on the roof the building. There was still a chance.

…..

Lucy

Lucy ran down to the base floor with her holding the antidote. When she ran out, she saw her father arrived.

"Dad!" Lucy said as she ran over to him. "Here. Give this to Dragon-Man."

"Get in the car." Jude said as he ushered her to the car.

"No, you don't understand." Lucy said.

"I do! Your boyfriend is a man of many masks. I get it. You give me this." Jude said as he took the antidote. "You get somewhere safe while I handle this." He gave her to another cop so she be taken somewhere safe.

"Please make sure he's okay." Lucy said. Jude agreed and Lucy got in the car. All hope for New York rests on Natsu and Jude.


	12. New York's Hero

The Shark made it to the very top of the Tartaros Company building. He was able to snatch the dispersing device and placed his serum in it for it to be launched in the air and come down on the whole city.

"T-minus: two minutes until launch."

"Just enough time for me to stop it." Natsu said as he came flying by and tackled the Shark off the tower. However, he grabbed Natsu by the leg and had him fall with him. They crashed into a light, but both of them were able to climb out of it. The Shark tried to tackle him, but Natsu moved out of the way. The Shark slashed halfway through the tower. Natsu tried to get back up the tower, but the Shark grabbed him and tried tossing him off the roof. Natsu was able to grab the ledge and keep him from falling. Shark went over to him and tried to swing down his blade down on him, but Natsu was able to swing to the side and avoid it as the Shark went after him. Natsu pulled himself up, but Shark slammed his fist against him and had him slide against the floor. Shark grabbed him by the arms and held him up with him removing Natsu's mask. Natsu tried to breathe out fire, but Shark grabbed him around the neck and kept the flames back.

"Poor Natsu Dragneel. No mother. No father. No one." Shark taunted. "All alone." It looked like it was the end for him.

"No he's not." Jude said as he arrived and shot at a tank of liquid nitrogen with a pipe breaking free with a few bullets hitting the beast. Natsu was able to get his hands free and grabbed the detached pipe with the liquid nitrogen spraying all over Shark. Jude kept firing at the Shark and he ended up tripping in a small opening in the roof with the liquid nitrogen immobilizing him.

"T-minus: one minute."

"Hey! Here's from Lucy." Jude said as he handed over the antidote and kept firing at the shark. "I've got this. Go!" Natsu took the antidote and went for the tower. The liquid nitrogen stopped flowing and Shark was able to pull himself up. Jude kept trying to shoot him down, but the bullets weren't having any effect on him. Shark swat the gun out of Jude's hand and shoved the blade on his arm right through him. He looked up and saw Natsu was able to reach the device.

"Get away from there!" Shark called out as he went after him. Natsu tried to work as fast as he could to change the formula for the antidote.

"T-minus: ten seconds." Shark reached up and grabbed Natsu as he tried to bring him down. "Launch!" A projectile was launched in the air and the Shark thought he won. The projectile burst and a blue cloud formed over New York and was snowing down over the city. The Shark thought it was all done, but he felt irritation in his skin and he was slowly starting to change back. That's when he realized that Natsu succeeded and it was the antidote coming down over the city. Since the tower was damaged from earlier, it couldn't hold up all the extra weight and was starting to come down. It crashed on the roof with Natsu and the Shark trying to get off as it fell off the roof and was crashing down to the ground below. Natsu was hanging for dear life. He looked up and saw Dr. Torafuzar was able to grab a hold of him.

"AAAAAWWWWW!" Torafuzar screamed and pulled Natsu back on the roof. Torafuzar watched as he was returning to normal. He felt horrible of all the things he did. One more about to happen. "The captain!" Natsu realized he must be hurt.

"Captain!" Natsu called out as he ran to him and the wound looked really bad.

"You did it." Jude said. "I was wrong about you, Natsu. The city is going to need you. You're going to need this." He handed Natsu's mask as he was placing all his trust in Natsu to keep the city safe. "You're going to make enemies. People close to you are going to get hurt. So I want you to promise me something. Leave….Lucy….out of it." Natsu understood for he wanted Lucy to stay safe. Natsu wanted that as well. Natsu had to agree for this was a dying man's request as Jude Heartfilia took his last breath. Natsu looked out to the city with the antidote came down over the whole place for he was the one that saved it all.

…..

Igneel's House

"An eerie calm has settled over the city. A cure for the strange illness that mutated some of our police officers." A news reporter said as Igneel heard the news as he was waiting for Natsu to come home. "The man responsible for this was Terrance Torafuzar and he has been taken into custody." Igneel heard the door open up and saw Natsu came in with a beaten face. Natsu hated that he made Igneel worried so much. Igneel didn't care at this point. He took Natsu in his arms and was just glad he was home.

"It's okay. I've got you, son. I've got you." Igneel said like a father comforting his own child.

…

The Funeral

A funeral was held in honor of Captain Jude Heartfilia. Many people were there and it was dreadful day. Even the heavens cried. As everyone exited the church, Natsu hang and hid on the rooftop of the church. Lucy felt someone was up there, but when she turned, he was already gone.

…

Igneel's Home

Lucy went to Natsu's and Igneel's home after the funeral with it still pouring. When she knocked on the door, Natsu was the one that answered.

"Hey." Natsu said already not liking where this was going.

"My Dad died." Lucy said as she cut right to it. "There was a funeral. Everyone on the police force was there. As were a few of my teachers. So was everyone in my class. You were the only one who didn't come. Why?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't see you anymore." Natsu said. He needed to honor the promise he made to Jude and keep away from her.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. Your father died because I couldn't save him." Natsu said.

"But that wasn't your fault." Lucy said.

"Yeah it was. I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore." Natsu said. Lucy didn't understand, but she could see this was painful on both of them. She walked away from the porch, but it didn't take her long to realize why Natsu couldn't.

"He made your promise, didn't he? To stay away from me to keep me safe?" Lucy said. Natsu didn't bother with an answer and that was all Lucy needed to confirm it. Natsu went back in and watched as she walked away and Igneel saw her out there.

"Hey! That's the girl you've been telling me about. Did you ask her out?" Igneel said.

"No." Natsu said.

"How come?" Igneel asked.

"Her Dad just recently died. Besides, I'm no good for her." Natsu asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, if there's one thing you are is good." Igneel said. "If anyone has a problem with you, they can deal with me." Natsu found that reassuring, but he couldn't help wondering what will happen to him from here on out.

…

Days have passed since the whole thing with the Shark and Dragon-Man saving the city. Natsu may have stopped a few enemies, but now he's starting to wonder if he has what it takes to keep the city safe. As he headed to school, he saw a few graffiti artists ran off and saw they did a dragon mark and he knew that it was to signify him as Dragon-Man. When Natsu arrived at school, he stared at Lucy's way and was wondering if he could actually keep his promise. His thoughts were interrupted when he was met with a slap to the head.

"Morning, Dragneel." Gajeel said.

"Hey." Natsu said and took notice at what he's wearing. "Awesome shirt." Gajeel was wearing a red shirt with the same dragon mark.

"Yeah. This Dragon-Man guy seems awesome." Gajeel said. To think Gajeel of all people would actually compliment Natsu. Class started up and everyone took their seats. Natsu was the last one to arrive.

"Late again, Mr. Dragneel?" The teacher said.

"Sorry ma'am. I'll do better next time. Promise." Natsu said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Dragneel." The teacher said.

"Yeah, but those are the best kind." Natsu whispered just enough for Lucy to assure her that he just might see her around. Natsu might seem like a nobody, but he secretly is a somebody. He's New York's hero, he flies through the city to defend it from all who would bring harm. He's the one and only Dragon-Man.

…

Torafuzar

For his crimes, Terrance Torafuzar was taken to a mental institution. He was taken to a dark room as a storm raged on outside. Torafuzar could see that this is where he belonged after all the horrible things he just did as he walked over to the bed and had a seat. However, he wasn't alone as a man in the shadows came out.

"Quite the fight you gave Dragon-Man. Does Natsu know about his parents?"

"I don't know." Torafuzar said as he was becoming anxious. He was shaking and a flash of lightning showed he still had small traces of scales and gills on his neck. Part of the Shark was still alive in him.

"Let's hope he never knows or it could be problems for my company."

"You should leave him alone!" Torafuzar said. The mystery continues to unfold.


End file.
